Two Princes
by FanFreak2002
Summary: It's your 7th year, and you have been tranferred to Hogwarts. But two boys will be more than happy to get you situated. YouHarry YouRon M for later chapter Please! R & R!
1. Bumping into Harry to Damsel in Tower

Summer was coming to a close, and the holidays had come to an end. Your mother had been promoted to the Head of the Committee of Experimental Charms. Your father had acceptedthe job in the Department of Mysteries.

Now approaching King's Cross station, your father throwing your bottomless backpack over his shoulders. The three of you approached the nook between stations 9 and 10. "You have a great term darling, I know you'll make fast friends," your mother stated, while holding you close.

Your father gave you a small hug, and a stern smile. He handed you your bag, and left to the car. It didn't really phase you, your dad seemed to change ever since you all moved to England.  
Your mother gave you one last kiss on the forehead, and waved goodbye. As you stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express, you began to search for a compartment.

It seemed to be impossible until someone knocked you over. "Sorry, sorry," said the voice above. A hand extended out to you, offering assistance. When you were back on your feet you locked gazes with a pair of emerald eyes.  
"You alright?" You nodded stupidly, still in shock to what just took place. You shook yourself out of the trance. "I was just looking for a compartment."

You sighed at your minimal dilemma. The boy smiled, "You wanna join me and my friends? You know since I nearly killed you." You laughed, "That'd be great."

You both went inside and you saw a pudgy boy with a toad, and a girl with overly large eyes and blonde hair that went to her waist.  
"This is Neville, and this is Luna," the ebony haired boy stated. You shook both their hands with a smile, 'Maybe I will have some friends, ' you thought to yourself.

You sat next to the ebony haired, "I never caught your name." He looked taken aback for a minute. "I'm Harry Potter," he said smiling.  
The name sounded familiar, but living on the other side of the globe does have it's disadvantages.  
You extended your hand, "I'm Guinivere Auckland." Harry shook your hand vigorously, sending a pleasant wave through your fingertips.

"Ron and Hermione coming?" asked Neville. Harry nodded, "After they give the Prefects' Speech." Harry turned back to you. "You a transfer?" You nodded blushing as his gaze bore onto you.

"You play Quidditch?" Harry asked keeping up conversation. "Yeah I like to play Beater." Harry cupped his chin, "We could use a Beater." You cocked an eyebrow, "What are you Captain?" He smirked his ego clear in view. "As a matter of fact I am."

The Lunch Trolley came, and the four of you loaded up on sweets. You took a large bite from a Cauldron Cake, and you suddenly felt someone's eyes on you. It turned out to be Harry, "Do you mind?" You said jokingly. "Sorry," he muttered bowing his head. "It's okay no harm done, I was only kidding." You turned to him first checking to see if Luna and Neville were still reading the Quibbler. "I'm flattered really, if you looked for the reason I think you looked...The reason I hoped you looked." He looked up at you smiling. The compartment door slammed open, nearly shattering the glass. The four of you looked up startled. You saw a blur of frizzy brown and ginger hair. The lanky boy put his hands on his hip, "Started without us have you?"

You turned back to Harry, "Ron and Hermione?" He nodded, his smile never fading. "This is Guinivere Auckland," he announced to the two of them.  
They nodded, smiling down at you. Hermione sat next to Neville and Luna, who seemed to be having a very heated conversation.

Ron sat on the other side of you, reaching across your lap for a Chocolate Frog from Harry. Silence fell upon you all til Ron said, "When are Quidditch tryouts?" Even without looking you knew Hermione had rolled her eyes from the long aggravated sigh that pertruded from her mouth.  
"Haven't decided yet, but you're still on the team Ron, don't worry about it," said Harry.  
Ron shrugged, "Let me be one of the judges then." Harry laughed turning to you.

"You'll come to tryouts, won't you?" You made a so-so gesture. "Depends, do I have a good chance of making it?" "Pretty good, what you think Ron, think she'd make the team?"  
Ron had finally faced you, looking you up and down. The tips of his ears turned pink, as he swallowed the rest of his Licorice Wand. "Yeah, she's built nice," he croaked.  
When you finally arrived, and all of you were then loaded into carriages. After about twenty minutes of traveling down a bumpy path, you were able to get out of the cart.  
You rummaged through your backpack til you came across an apple.  
You went over to one of the reptilian looking horses carefully giving him the fruit while petting his mane gently.

Harry and Ron approached you, Ron shrugging slightly excusing himself to go over to the crowd.

Harry on the other hand stayed where he was, a stunned expression on his face, " You can see them?" Wondering how a delicate angel could ever come across anything remotely cruel.

You nodded to him, pain etching it's way in your face.  
"May I ask who it was?" You looked away tears stinging the back of your eyelids. Harry put his hand on your shoulder. "It alright, maybe someday you'll talk about it with me, and vice versa."

He walked to the crowd to a group of boys you recognized from the train station. You began walking to the castle when someone pulled you away.

"Sorry bout before." You recognized it to be Ron. "Scuse me?" Not really understanding what he was talking about. "When I left you to get stampeded by the crowd." You laughed, "It's okay, I have plenty of animal magnetism," you said making a deep mysterious voice.  
Ron sniggered, as you both reached the Great Hall.  
You looked around the spacious room, "So this is the cafeteria?" "The what?" asked Ron. "The-place-where-the-students-eat," you said to Ron slowly. He nodded, frowning, muttering, 'Bloody Americans,' under his breath.  
You gave him a quick hug to let him know you were only kidding. But then you suddenly wondered who told him you were American, you couldn't think of anyone you even mentioned it to.

You were about to question him about it til he asked, "What House you in?" It was your turn to be dumb. "There are four Houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." He pointed out each table showing excess pride when he said the last one.

You guessed that was the one he was in. You looked at the floor, "I haven't been sorted." "Maybe we should go to Mcganagoll," Ron suggested. You complied, having him drag you to the Staff Table. You came up facing a very stern looking woman, and you felt your confidence wavering.

"Professor," Ron stated, "This is Guinivere Auckland. She's a transfer from America, and she doesn't know which House she's in." Mcganagoll stood, "Auckland?" You nodded. "We've been expecting you. You aren't to be sorted. We have a special place for you in the tower."

"You're going to lock me up in a tower?" Thinking it was some kind of anneciation thing. She smiled, "No, you will attend classes just like everyone else. Your father just asked we let you have your own room in the tower. You'll have to ask him if you need to know any other information."

You nodded, "I think I will." You and Ron walked over to the table where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "I think you should keep the room, that way we all have somewhere to go party and what not," Ron said suggestively.  
You laughed, but saw that Harry didn't take kindly to Ron's flirting with you. Hermione piped up, "What are you two talking about?"

So then you and Ron informed the two of them the news, while you ate with your new friends.


	2. Potions and Pheromones

A few weeks had passed, and you were finally getting used to things. The part of the tower you stayed in was decorated like a teenage nightclub. Magic lit lamps here and there. Purple, pink, and blue fabric surrounded the room. Sun streamed through the metallic curtains, as your alarm went off.

The ringing pounded in your ears before you threw the clock off the table. The crash subsided the rest of your grogginess, helping you leap out of bed to get ready for class.

Jumping out of the shower, quickly brushing your teeth, you headed to your closet. But thew open balcony slowed you down. At first it felt nice.

The morning fall air on your naked skin. The way the sun made the Black Lake shine. But soon realized you didn't open the door, you threw on some underclothes. Then sneaking on the side of the door.  
You looked for some binoculars in your backpack. After checking the surrounding area for someone you eased a bit, but then you tensed again looking at the closed door of your closet.

'Quit being a child,' you chastised yourself. You threw the door open, wand at the ready. Seeing no one there, pushed your worry away. But was repaced with a sense of stupidity of being afraid of monsters in your closet.

You finally got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall. "Hey!" You hollered, seeing Hermione and Ginny.  
They smiled when they saw you, the three of you embracing as you entered the Hall. After sitting down the three of you started to help yourselves to the heaps of food that laid before your eyes.

You took a short stack of blueberry pancakes, drenching them in buttery syrup. But before your fork can touch them, Harry swipes them away.

He puts a chunk in his mouth, chewing slowly, savoring the taste. "Mmm, thanks honey bunch." You glared at him, Harry just chuckled.  
You made yourself another stack only to have them snatched away by Ron, "Thanks Guin." You didn't know what was up with the two of them, but you were too angry at the moment to care.

You drank the rest of your juice, grabbing a muffin, and coughed on it. "Guess that means it's mine." You got your bag, rushing out of the Great Hall. You heard, "Guin!" "Only joking," and "Come on Guin," from behind, but stood your ground.  
For some reason you weren't in the mood for it.

You just weren't feeling well today, and the grogginess was getting the better of you. You sat through Potions and double Tranfigurations with Hermione's concerned eyes on you, and Harry and Ron sending you apologetic looks.

'It was just some damn pancakes, why'd they think I'm that upset? I'm just tired.' After class Hermione's maternal nagging begun, "You look way too weak to carry on Guinivere, and I think you should have a lie down for a while. I'll tell Professor Flitwick where you are." Harry volunteered to help you to your room before another word was uttered.

The two of you were halfway up the stairs when you decided to break the silence.

"I don't really like it up there Harry. I hear things in there at night, and I've been having weird dreams."  
Harry looked at you worriedly. "It's okay Guin, nothing here can happen to you." Though he knew it could.

He laid you on your bed, and you giggled drowsily. "I feel like a five-year-old being afraid of monsters in my closet." Then your voice was near to crying, "What's wrong with me?" Harry held your hand, "Nothing is wrong with you." You kept staring at the closet, afraid of what could be lurking in there.

Harry knew what was wrong, opened the door, and checked it thoroughly. "You're creature free," he said with a smile.

"Will you stay with me anyway?" "Yeah, course." He tucked himself beneath the covers, embracing you. "You know Guinivere Auckland I've never felt this way about a girl before," Harry said with a yawn.

He put his face in your hair, snoring softly. You wanted to say something, but before you could, sleep took over you as well.

Nightmares filled your dreams, you were back in your old house, when you were around four. You were going down a dark corridor, seeing a glow from someone's wand near the last room. You entered, noticing the abandoned wand on the bed.  
The window shattered, shards of glass, and limbs of the trees scattered the floor. You had a feeling in the pit of your stomach that soon turned to tears streaming down your cheeks.  
The covers on the bed were discarded, you walked on the other side of the room.  
That's when you saw the body, the pools of blood soaking your feet. The next thing you knew you were screaming bloody murder.

Harry was shaking you, trying to get you awake. "Stop it!" you screamed. Harry's face was filled with concern, "Sorry I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself. Screaming and thrashing the way you were." Harry put his arm around your shoulders, "Do you want to talk about it?" You shook your head, "Not right now anyways." Suddenly you were startled, "What time is it?"

Harry then looked as shocked as you, "It's near five after eight, we'd never make it in time. Should we skip it?" You shrugged a yes, "What's our next class anyways?" Harry got up to get his pants, getting out his timetable, "Ugh, potions," he said near gagging.

The two of you hastily got ready, sneaking down to the kitchens first for something to eat til lunch. As you both walked down the halls you had the urge to talk to Harry about what he said the night before. But the thought alone made the heat rise up your neck.

Did you like him that way? Could you like him that way? You turned to him, seeing someone as broken as you were. Someone who could use some love and comfort, and also give it at the same time. But then the "Oy," behind the two of you made your conclusion an oblivion.

Ron came up to you, "Where were you guys? Hermione and me were about to go to Mcgonagoll." Harry plainly stated, "We just overslept." Ron's eyes narrowed a bit, "Where did you sleep last night? I checked your bed you weren't there." You found your chance to finally speak up, "Harry stayed the night with me, I've been having trouble sleeping. And after Harry brought me to my room yesterday we just passed out," you said with a forced laugh.

Ron sighed, "I would've stayed the night with you, do you want me to tonight?" You could tell he was being sincere, but falling asleep with Harry was sort of an accident. Besides it was more than awkward with Harry breathing down your neck waiting for an answer.

"We'll see, I guess." The reply seemed to satisfy them both. So the three of you headed for potions. Slughorn's office seemed to be transformed from the dank, smelly dungeons all the other students seemed to describe. Now it was more of a lavish upper class flat. You sat down, and Ron and Harry's gaze slid to the solitary chair next to yours. Both of their hands were on it, "I think I was here first Ron." He laughed, "No Harry, I was."

Both of them fought for the chair until Hermione came in, you gave her a pleading look, and she understood immediately. In a huff she took Harry by the shoulder, and made him sit next to her. Slughorn waddled into the room a grin plastered on his face. "Class today we are going to divide into pairs, and work on a very difficult potion called, Erotica. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Hermione instantly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger." "It's a lust potion, the drink gives the person almost animal like urges that can cause wrongful consequences. I have read somewhere recently that the potion is ten times more powerful than Amortentia."  
You sunk down in your chair, and the giggling from Lavender and Parvarti behind you didn't help the situation that Ron was next to you.

Slughorn clapped his hands together, "As you can see I have laid out all the ingredients you will need. So let us all begin." He waddled to his desk where he sat, and watched the class intently. You picked up your text, looking for the ingredients, then Ron tapped you on the shoulder, making you jump. "Sorry," he said, "but it won't be in the book, love potions are illegal here." He pointed to the chalkboard where all the necessary directions were posted.

You nodded, blushing. You two worked for the remainder of the period. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. You both acted pretty professional, unlike some of those behind you. Who were making very snide and perverted remarks about how their partner was working.

Ron was adding the finishing touches, crushed nightshade, to the batch. The smell climbed up your nostrils making you sneeze right into the cauldron. You smiled apologetically. Ron shrugged looking at it, "It seems fine."

As unbelievable as it may seem as soon as you and Ron filled up your flasks, Neville tripped over a stool. Knocking you, and the remaining concoction over. Harry and Ron were instantly by your side lifting you to your feet. They were getting a few rags, and started to clean up when the fumes of the potion started to get way too strong.

You began to sneeze again, not noticing the change in Ron and Harry's eyes. But luckily for you Hermione had, and rushed you out of the classroom. "What are you doing?" you asked. "Guin, you sneezed into the potion setting off a chain of pheromonic impulses in Harry and Ron's brain." You shook your head, "Can you say that in English please?" Hermione sighed, "They want you, and they might actually kill for it."

* * *

Okay people I was thinking of this, and I wanted people to start submitting reviews voting for who they would like to end up with Harry or Ron? So if you want to make a difference for the story submit a review. TY 


	3. What You See Is What You Get

**_What You See Is What You Get_**

Harry and Ron were immediately taken to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomphrey combined antidotes upon antidotes. Alas, the power of the potion had not even remotely wavered. The two of them tried to gang up on the faculty members to get to you. What was even more disturbing is you enjoyed it a bit, you liked the feeling of being wanted in that way.

A few days later you met Hermione in the library, when she had just finished visiting the guys. You tapped her on the shoulder making her toss her notes on the dusty floor. "Sorry," you replied, gathering up some of the parchment. Something on one of the pages caught your eye: Helga's cup, Slytherin's locket, Riddle diary ---. Before you could read the rest Hermione snatched the paper away from your grasp.

"It's alright Guin, you startled me is all." You handed her the rest of the papers, "What's all that about?" Pointed to the snatched page. "Nothing, just something I'm doing for myself." The tone in her voice told you not to push the subject any further at that given time. "How are Harry and Ron?" Hermione's face brightened, "Oh loads better, it seems the effects have worn down, so they've been discharged form the Hospital Wing."

You smiled hoping things would go back to normal. At dinner though there was no sign of either of them. But Harry's snowy owl came flapping, dropping a letter on your half-eaten plate. Your mother seemed to be in St. Mungo's, having been attacked by a number of Death Eaters. Your father, putting up a struggle, had been taken away with them following a larger growth of kidnappings.

What made it a bit strange was the Dark Mark was seen over the hillside though, according to Ministry Officials, no one had been found dead. You were too stunned to reply, so you slowly got up from your seat walking out of the Great Hall without a single reply to your friends.

You took a cold shower to try and snap you out of the mood you were in. Gripping the towel to your chest you made your way to your room. That is until a pair of powerful arms pulled yours behind your back. You struggled, and was about to scream until another body pressed itself against your front, capturing your lips in a rough kiss.

The lips bruising yours, and feeling the figure behind you grinding against your backside. Noticing the bulge forming. You tried to suppress it, but a moan escaped your lips. It turned out to be a domino effect after you the two forms groaned loudly as well. That's when you recognized who they were.

Instead of struggling more, you grip them closer, getting in tune with them. You felt Harry and Ron smile as they each kissed and sucked a side of your neck. You felt them pushing and tugging you into an empty classroom. 'Are you ready for this Guin? With two different guys? Sorry, don't think I'm that slutty.' You thought to yourself solemnly. "Guys we can't, not yet." How'd it come out like that?

"I like you both, but I don't know if it's right to be all together, is it? The three of us?" Ron and Harry weren't paying attention to the things you were saying. They seemed more intrigued with getting the towel away from your body. You struggled against them when it dawned on you. "The potion never wore off did it? You lied about it." Harry hands trailed up your thighs the towel prowling up to your stomach. "We had to get to you somehow Guin." They ravished you for what seemed like light years kissing forbidden places making your muscles spasm.

Groans escaping from you, when finally a burst of light came flying through the corridors. Catching the attention of all three of you. "What the bloody hell is going on in here you buggers?"


	4. Sleeping Beauty Queen

Chapter 5 

The heavy figure wrenched Harry and Ron away, leaving you free enough to pick your towel back up. You scampered to your room, throwing on whatever clothes you found. You tried catching up to the three of them. "Hagrid!" You cried trying to run faster. Sadly you were never the most ample person, even when it was a necessary time for a quick getaway. The giant stopped for you, "Poppy figured these rudders were lying about the potion effects wearing off. They figure'd I'd be strong enough to handle 'em." "Will they be okay?" You asked concerned.

"Don't worry bout it Poppy a'ready has an antidote brewed for 'em." "Don't hold against them what you saw, I was kind of willing through the act." Hagrid's face turned a deep shade of red from that information you revealed. "It'll be alright Guin, after this everything will be put right." "What did you just say?" Tears welled up in your eyes, after hearing the words. The exact same words told to you when you were a little girl.

You could still hear that soft, melancholy voice, sending you on the verge of tears again. Not wanting to distress Hagrid any further than he obviously already was you began to sprint back to the safety of your room. You plopped down on your bed, sobbing, until your fragile form went into a deep slumber. Another house, you could remember this hadn't been the first.

Ministry officials surrounded the area. You were hiding somewhere in the shrubbery, what had happened? The Fosters, an elderly couple, wonderful as your own grandparents had been murdered. The Dark Mark was hovering above, bleaching the night sky. Who would do such a thing? Your mother was weeping, giving as much information to the squad as she could. Your father, trying to save the victims, went into something of a cardiac arrest. But thankfully a neighbor, had flown him to the hospital.

You were peering through the bushes, until something warm embraced your shoulder. Jumping slightly, you turned to stare into sad, familiar chocolate eyes.l "It'll be alright Guin, after this, everything will be put right." He came level with you, locking gazes. "Guin?" You tried to speak , but it was as if dust was caught into your throat. He narrowed his eyes, concerned. "Guin? Guin!" You sat up with a start, smacking someone hard in the head during the process. Causing them to spill into the floor.

Jungle eyes met your, and you wanted to throw your arms around the owner of them. "Harry! How are you feeling? Have they detoxed you yet?" The last sentence, caused you to become very protective of your body. "It's been almost a week since then. None of us know what happened to you. Hagrid told us you spoke with him, then you ran off." It only felt like a few hours since you went to sleep, so all you could do was stare at him disbelievingly.

"How long have I been asleep then?" "Nearly four days." Seeing the fear in your eyes, Harry changed the subject. "Ron and I are really sorry for what we did to you. You have no idea how much." You placed your hand on his, "I can't say I didn't enjoy it." That moment a whir of ginger fluttered into the room. "Hey, Harry I've come to take my shift." You looked him over seeing his bag overflowing with sweets, pumpkin juice, Exploding Snap cards, and regretfully to him, his homework.

"You two have been watching me?" Ron hugged you before he answered, ecstatic that you came from you coma like trauma. "Yeah, what else were we supposed to do?" Harry grinned, "Sometimes Ginny and Hermione would come to, you really missed the party." You laughed. "I'm sorry but now is not the time for fun and games boys, the three of us are in quite a predicament. If the incident that occurred the other night wasn't just a mistake with the two of you." They turned away blushing.

It made you smile. Sadness crossed your features, "I can't choose between the two of you." Harry then cleared his throat, "If I may say, but I think I have an idea."


	5. Cinderella's Glass Sneaker?

Harry's plan was quite simple. Go out with each of them, then make your decision. They threw a Knut in the air, and Ron got first dibs. After you had gotten through with all your bathroom essentials, you tore your closet apart to find the perfect outfit for the evening.

Finally after countless searching you settled on some worn out jeans, and a blue/green turtleneck tank top. You shoved your feet in your shoes, then went down to the Great Hall. Ron's back was to you as he was studying the night's sky on the ceiling.

You studied what he was wearing, you sighed mentally with relief that he had also decided to go casual for the date. "Hey," you piped up. He spun around, his fiery red hair dangling in his face. "Hi, you look great Guin." He was smiling incredulously. "Well," you giggled stupidly. You kind of wanted to slap yourself for that. Acting like a total preppy wasn't going to get anything done for tonight.

"I do what I can," you added with a shrug. His smile broadened, "If I may escort you, I have set up a very lovely picnic on the grounds." He offered you his arm, which of course you took. The nervousness thankfully seemed to be melting away, and when the two of you reached the hillside, you could see the candles hovering over a checkered blanket.

It was all set beautifully by the Black Lake. You entwined your fingers with his, and put your mouth close to his ear. "Race ya!" You throttled full speed to the ending of the hill, and before your foot could make it to the blanket Ron made a grab for your leg, making you squeal.

You lunged at the ground turning over to see him reaching for you again. He began to tickle your ribs, as your face turned deep crimson from holding in the laughter. He rolled over next to you, turning to get something out of the basket. "Want some grape juice?" he asked. You nodded. The lid popped off of the bottle spewing on the blanket, Ron pretended not to see that as he poured the drink into two champagne glasses.

"Here you are mademoiselle." "Thank you, good sir." You both tapped your glasses as you took a nice deep sip, letting the flavor of the bubbles linger on your tongue. You felt a bit more brave, and leaned your head on his shoulder. His arm tightened around you, as he gently kissed your hair.

"I really care about you Guin." You snuggled closer into his chest, hearing his heart pound a mile a minute. "I care about you too Ron." He tilted your head to meet his halfway.

But you never felt his pouty lips on yours, his warmth to cover you. All that happened was a flash of light, a terrible smell, then nothing but darkness.

Hours later in the hospital wing, Hermione and Harry were sitting around Ron. Hoping to see a sign for him to wake up. All at once they got their wish as Ron sat up like a bullet. His eyes were still droopy, "Where's Guinevere?" Hermione looked at him sadly. "Someone's taken her, the ministry has aurors all over it."

Ron shook his head, putting it in his hands. "I was there I should've been able to protect her." Hermione then shook her head. "It wouldn't have been possible for you. That spell would've put a Hippogriff asleep. The weird thing is it was newly created no one but the Minister of Magic has access to the incantation."

Ron sighed ignoring Hermione's accusations. But turned instead to look at Harry, who hadn't spoken one word to either one of his friends yet. He was just sitting there looking into space. And Ron felt too responsible for all this pain to interrupt Harry.

"Are there any other clues, maybe something left behind?" Harry finally found his place to speak. His voice trembled as he spoke, "They found nothing, except one of Guin's shoes." He nodded to the table where one of your high tops were sitting lonely waiting for the owner to claim it.


	6. Princess in Waiting

It was dark and dank, the tiny cell that confined seemed so cold it was wet. You didn't know what had happened, but was sure it wasn't good. You had been awake for what seemed like a few hours. No one had come around to tell you what had been happening. You didn't make a noise, afraid who would come any ways. Your stomach grumbled, and you wondered how long had it been since you last ate. With Ron, you were scared for him as well. What happened to him? Was he dead? You sank to the bottom of the floor, beginning to sob.

A clanging of the door startled you. Sitting up preparing yourself, for what you weren't sure. Coming up to your face was the eeriely  
familiar face of Severus Snape. His greasy hair covered the majority of his face, and you couldn't tell the evil schemes he could be thinking of behind those cold eyes. "What's you do with Ron?" Snape sneered, "Weasley, we had no real use of him, it was you the Dark Lord wanted." 'At least he's okay,' you thought to yourself solemnly. "What does Voldemort want with me?" Snape cringed at the name, but recovered a moment later. "The same thing we wanted with other members of your family." His smile sent shivers down your spine.

"If you just give us the other half of the Auckland Amulet we'll let you leave without a hair missing from that pretty little head of yours." You laughed, "What if I say no?" "Then you caqn know the gaping suction of the Dementor's Kiss." He just to across the room, where you saw dozens of black cloaked figures gliding from here to there. Your heart sank, as Snape opened the cell door, and reached for you.

Nearly fifty miles away Harry Potter was using the Reductor Charm on his wand to find a decent trail to find you on. He had borrowed one of the Hogwart's Thestrals hoping no one would notice. He had waited til one in the morning to venture out on his way. The reptilian horse had now halted, finding a good portion of field mice to munch on. Harry drew out a piece of parchment to mark out where he was. His scar was lightly throbbing so he was hanging on to that strand of hope that he was closing in to the end of his journey.  
He ate the pieces of bat jerky he had picked up from Dobby in the kitchen. He also got a good helping of water from a nearby stream. Ten minutes had passed, and Harry's energy seemed to have replenished. Traveling further he found a rocky slope, he needed to rest, but his scar was searing harshly. He knew he had met his destination. Harry searched the stone for some hint of an entrance. Like in one of those low budget films, he found a hollow rock that pressed inward. A narrow tunnel could be seen through the hole as Harry tied the Thestral up and crawled inside.

"We'll give you one more chance to hand over the Amulet." Lucius Malfoy, and snape had you cornered. Tied you upside down,  
but you could still see the ghastly figure of a dementor approaching you. You looked him right in the eyes, "Kiss my ass."  
You spat in Snape's eye as he wiped it away in disgust. "After what you did to my father, I'll never make a deal with you demons again." Malfoy laughed, "I hope you enjoy the emotional ripcord of a corn husk then." The dementor was right on top of you, and you felt all signs of happiness drain away instantly. You felt something swerving out of your body, but was too weak to care.

But it stopped, and you feebly lifted your head to see Harry straddling Malfoy's back, the dementor had disappeared, and Snape seemed to be in a coma. Harry untied you holding you up, and you smiled weakly. "You always go through this much trouble for a date Potter?" He chuckled, "Only for the girls I think I'm in love with."


	7. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Harry and you were flying over England, and you were enjoying the feel of the wind in your hair. Your hands circled Harry's waist tightly, not from the fear of falling, but afraid of the loss of contact. The two of you pulled over, sensing that the Thestral was about to collapse from lack of nourishment. You gathered some nearby reeds, and started to set up a fire. "Maybe I can trap some fish to fry up." Before you could answer Harry was kneeling by a nearby stream thrusting his wand into the water. In what seemed like no time at all Harry had a pack of fish to eat.

Lounging on rocks and logs the two of you ate in silence. "It was my father." Harry stared at you, no clue at what you were getting at. "At the beginning of this year you asked me who did I see die to allow me to see the Thestrals, it was my father." Harry's mouth went agape. "But he's been sending you letters all year, he was outside King's Cross Station to help you aboard. It's not possible."

You laughed bitterly, "Never underestimate the limits of the Wizarding World. That man you saw wasn't my father. He's just a stand-in. He drinks Satiety Polyjuice Potion to make himself appear as my father. To tell you the truth my mother doesn't even know it isn't him." You put your head in your hands, willing yourself not to sob. "I don't understand any of this, besides the fact that I've never even heard of Satiety Polyjuice, why do you pretend your father is still alive?" You sighed, "Satiety Polyjuice lasts a lot longer than the regular potion." "For how long?" "About three weeks." Harry looked thoroughly impressed, "How come I've never heard of it?"

"Because it was one of our family secrets, it's in our Ancestrial Book of Aucklands." You pointed your wand to your throat, and started gagging. Harry eyes were round as saucers as he tried to get the thing choking you out of your throat. You pushed him away, as you stuck your hand in your mouth. Still gagging a bit, and necklace had emerged from your mouth. Harry stood in shock. "This is the Auckland Amulet, it's the key to our family's book. It has different potions and spells produced over a dozen millenias. It's more valuable than gold." You tossed it to Harry who cradled the trinket as a newborn baby.

"Why do they use the Polyjuice to make that man look like your father?" You gasped exasperated, "Because of that," you stated thrusting your hand at the necklace. "My dad gave it to me before he had died. The Death Eaters wanted it to send off to their lovable master. But, of course, my father refused. He told our Minister of their plans, and he stuck him in a Safehouse, and put in the stand-in. I found out by accident, I was only four at the time, but I knew how Polyjuice worked. I saw that man drinking it, and it confirmed my suspicions. Other Ministry Officials would have been very upset on how the Minister handled the situation. So we had made a deal, he'd tell me where my father was, and I'd keep my mouth shut. He wasn't that far away from our house, he could look through a telescope to see what we were up to. Anyways I went there, and it was so wonderful having time with my daddy again."

"I can't really remember what happened, but I heard a banging from downstairs. Dad told me to stay where I was. There was three against one. They tortured him to death, and I just sat there hearing him screaming. But he told me to, and he was my father I couldn't disobey him. But what if I could've gone for help, and he could still be here. If I just got up." You were sobbing hysterically now, and Harry came over and held you close. His grip was tight so you wouldn't shake.

Your sorrow was soon turned to fear as you heard crackling coming from the woods. Harry brandished his wand, stepping in front of you like the white knight he was. But he quickly lowered it when a familiar red-head stepped from the shrubs. "It taken me bloody ages the find you two." You could tell: he was short of breath, and sweat covered his brow. You went over to him, and brought him to the rocks to rest on. You gave him a sup from the canteens. Earning a undignified snarl from Harry.

It turned to concern as he turned to his friend, "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" "I wasn't going to stay there with a pack of Death Eaters on Guin's trail. Mione told me what you were up to, and I up and left." "I wish you wouldn't endanger yourself for me, but it was sweet nonetheless," you said giving him a peck on the cheek. His ears turned a deep scarlet, but smiled all the same.

Harry looked appalled, "I'm the one who broke you out of there, right before a dementor had you for a midnight snack." "And I'm really glad for that Harry." And to stop his fussing you went to give him a peck on the cheek as well, but he seemed to have different plans, as he grabbed your face with both hands, and kissed you heatedly on the lips.

You shivered as you heard an aroused grunt from Ron behind you. Harry's tongue begged for entrance, and you granted it easily. As Harry kissed you, you felt Ron's chest press into your back, he pushed your hair aside as he began leaving wet imprints on the back of your neck. You smiled against Harry's lips, it was the hallway incident all over again. But Hagrid wasn't here to stop anything this time.

Coming so close to death you wanted to do everything and anything, despite the consequences. You took Harry's hands, and placed them onto your chest. Receiving a hearty groan from him. He slipped them underneath your shirt, moving aside the invasive bra. He squeezed and flicked the sensitive nipples. Leaving you to pant into Ron's neck. You then took Ron's hands, and placed them on the top of your jeans. He smiled in the crook of your neck. He unbuttoned them, and Harry tugged them over your thighs. They both groaned at the sight of your lace knickers. You closed your eyes, and heard them start to shed their own clothes.

You felt one of them then, against your arm. And not resisting took him in your hand. The moan you received confirmed it was Ron. Your panties were being pulled down, and two tongues began to lap at you. The suction made you buck your hips wildly. And a finger from each recipient filled you. You heard Harry laughing lightly, "Enjoying yourself up there?" You answered him with a light scream of ecstasy. You soon found your mouth being filled, and you pump him in and put concaving your mouth to apply more pressure. At the same moment being filled at another entrance entirely, but with the exact precision. Your eyes still closed, you had no idea which was which. You didn't really give a damn either, because in the end you fell asleep with stars in your eyes.

You were in a peaceful slumber, something you hadn't been able to have that whole year until now. Then you heard Ron cursing, and you looked up to see a dwarf poking him with his cane. "I don't know who you little punks think you are, but you damn well better get off my bloody property." The three of you scrambled into your clothes, and ran away laughing.


	8. A Land Far, Far Away

Twelve years had went by, and you were lounging back, enjoying the late summer sun. It was warming you, and you smiled as you felt a kick come from your protruding stomach. You looked out and saw your daughter, Lily Ann, playing in the field you were camping at with Hermione and the Weasleys. She looked too much like her father, she had his lips, nose, ears, even his messy ebony hair. The only thing she had inherited from you it seemed were her eyes. Which were mostly covered, unfortunately, by her glasses.

The men were building a fire, and honestly they weren't too thrilled of the idea of a muggle vacation. Suddenly a lanky arm was thrown about your shoulders, "How's my little man doing in there?" You kissed the freckles on your husband's arm, as he patted your stomach. "Kicking like there's no tomorrow." He laughed. You looked into his eyes, those beautiful azure eyes. At the same time, you heard someone plop down in the chair next to you. You turned to see the other love of your life.

"Lily's really showing those guys," Harry stated, meaning how your daughter was whooping the crap out of the boy's team during quidditch. You took one hand from each, and sqeeuzed tightly. How have we come this fair? You asked yourself with a smile. It seemed like yesterday you were the awkward teenager with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now you were able to leisure in a normal life.

The three of you had taken the Auckland Amulet, and the Ancestrial Book, and destroyed them. Despite all the protests from the Ministry officials. You then took skipped the remainder of the school year to go to your mom, exposing the Ministry's tactics. It was hysterics, your mother tore the whole house apart not wanting to believe what she was hearing. She had finally calmed down, and you had taken her into your arms, letting her sob softly into your shoulder.

The next few weeks the two of you were still just wandering about the house in you pajamas. Your mother was so depressed, and you were too nerved to leave her side. One day after cleaning out the attic someone had come to the house. You went down to answer it when your jaw dropped seeing Harry and Ron on your doorstep. You looked down at yourself, dust and grime covering you. You could only use your imagination of what was on your face, and how messy your hair could be.

Amazingly, they didn't seem to care one bit. A bit of half a year went by, and the three of you bought a flat together. It was fun rotating roles every week, one cleaning, one cooking, all three enjoying one another. The engagement came to an uproar in the wizarding world.

The three of you still went on with it. And though you were nervous as hell walking down that aisle, in the end of it you were bawling with happiness.

Seven years had passed, and you became pregnant. It wasn't til you heard the babies cries, when you saw the matted black hair on her head that you knew she was Harry's.

The three of you were trying to bring her up in a regular household, and you believed full and well that the three of you were doing a good job.

Now baby number two was on the way, and you were sure it was Ron's. "Hey," came Hermione's voice. "You okay?" You smiled. "Yeah just thinking." She held out her hand to you, "Come on then, dinner's done." You looked around the expanded picnic table wondering how you got to be so lucky. And you realized does it really matter how you get from here to there as long as you enjoyed the journey of getting where you were? A few days of fishing and hiking caused your water to break.

But you didn't have a clue about it at first, since you couldn't sense it, because you were wading in the water. But in time you felt the cramps flow through your body, in the end you were screaming, clutching branches, when some of the Weasleys came to you and carried you back to the campsite. Everyone was crowded around you, and you began dilating, then the contractions came faster which was causing further agitation. Seven hours later it didn't matter, because you had a gorgeous red-headed little boy in your arms. He cooed, as you cried, Harry and Ron kissing you on each cheek.

It was something you never thought you would have. But you and your two princes got to live happily ever after.


End file.
